Near, Mello, Matt
by andoox
Summary: Que se passera-t-il lorsque notre geek préféré, Matt, devient un étudiant de Poudlard et qu'il rencontre notre barbie et addict du chocolat favori, Mello, sans oublier le premier de la Wammy's, Near?


**Chapitre 1**

« Une journée comme les autres… » J'ai pensé à ce moment-là. Je me rendais à la gare en direction de Poudlard,

haletant. Je me demandais sans arrêts ce que j'allais devenir rendu là-bas. Les sorciers –ce mot résonne sans cesse dans ma tête, ça me fait tellement… bizarre… ma mère m'avait parler de ces « Sorciers » de ces contes ou, le plus souvent, il finissait par mourir après avoir été abattu ou pendu, après avoir souffert, s'être fait éloigner des personnes qu'il aimait, après avoir été abandonné, trahi. Tout ça me fait un peu peur… Mais je ne suis pas un personnage de conte même si j'aimerais bien parfois…- me regarderons-t-ils ? Serais-je le plus détesté ? Le plus populaire ? Peut-importe.

Je farfouillais dans mon sac, vérifiant que j'avais bien pensé à apporter ma console préférée mais… elle n'y était pas. Merde que je m'étais probablement dit à ce moment-là. J'étais déjà assez fatigué comme ça ! Pourquoi moi ? Plus le choix. Après tout, je n'habitais qu'à quelques kilomètres d'ici… Je glissai alors ma main vêtue des gants noirs que j'avais reçus pour Noël dans ma poche tapotant dans tous les racoins possible mais rien. Mon portefeuille aussi ? Vraiment… Je ne pourrai donc même pas prendre le bus ? Je me décidai donc à m'avancer de quelques pas à travers les buissons où mon subconscient me disait d'aller et j'entrai comme par enchantement (en fait c'était un enchantement) dans la gare. D'énormes colonnes grises se dressaient devant moi, l'air fier. Des enfants aussi jeunes et parfois aussi vieux les uns que les autres se bousculaient et finissaient par entrer littéralement dans ces colonnes. Tous avaient un animal. Le mien, je l'avais aussi sur moi… C'était un chat mi-noir mi-blanc. Cette bête avait la particularité étrange d'aimer l'eau. C'est ce que le vendeur m'avait dit du moins. Quand je m'étais apprêté à emporter la bête avec moi à Poudlard, le monsieur m'avait toutefois averti

-Ce chat est particulièrement têtu. Il attaque toutes les personnes qu'il ne connait pas. Je peux vous le vendre pour la moitié du prix s'il vous intéresse tant que ça… ! Mais bon. Je vous aurai prévenu.

Je n'avais aucun argent sur moi. C'était exaspérant ! Heureusement, un homme vêtu de noir s'était approché de moi et m'avait tendu le nécessaire et même un peu plus… Le monde d'ici était vraiment étrange. Donner de l'argent comme ça, à un parfait étranger. Moi, je n'y étais pas habitué je voulais quelque chose, je travaillais pour. Et si je n'avais pas l'argent eh bien je… je suppliais a ma mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait son accord –ce qui n'arrivait que par de gros miracles-

Effectivement, le chat ne cessait de bouger dans sa cage en argent et il mordait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Mais je réussi à le maitriser. J'étais le maitre, moi, Mail Jeevas, et ça, il l'avait compris, au moins. Après avoir scruté du regard les alentours, et attendu qu'un corpulent monsieur cesse de me bousculer, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me déci enfin à foncer dans la colonne indiquant « Train 201 ».Je vérifiai le papier où le numéro de train était écrit et constatai que c'était le bon. Mes craintes ne furent pas vaincues : je m'étais arrêté juste avant de franchir la porte-ou plutôt la colonne-. Puis vint un garçon plutôt malcommode qui me salua avec un brin de politesse coincé entre les dents après m'avoir fais une grimace et avant m'avoir poussé dans le marbre terne. Tout autour de moi ne semblait pas très différent… mis à part ce train digne des années 20 et ce monsieur munit d'une clochette criant :

-Train 201 ! Départ dans une minute ! Une minute, train 201 !

Et merde ! Je m'étais dit. Je courais le plus vite possible, bousculant le chat qui miaulait déjà dans sa cage. C'était à peine que j'avais mi le pied sur la dernière marche que le train fila à toute allure. Même maman ne pouvait aller aussi vite en auto. Maman…

La dame des confiseries m'indiqua la dernière place restante. Une jeune fille blonde se tenait assise bien droite, l'air fière mais avec tout de même un peu de nostalgie. Mello, qu'elle s'appelait. Drôle de nom, ouais. Je fis mine de l'ignorer. Sa chevelure carrée blonde brillait derrière les rayons matinaux du soleil et ses yeux bleus pétants mais toutefois très sombres m'était bien trop intriguants. Son visage si parfait qu'on aurait dit du Photoshop (ouais, je sais pas trop poétique le p'tit gars…) ou simplement une illusion me trahi soudain.

-Heu…je…Co...Comment…

Avant même d'avoir répondue à ma question, elle avait répondit, sure d'elle.

-Mello. Non.

-« Non. » ?

Après m'avoir fixé en plein dans les yeux pour la première fois, elle rétorqua, toujours aussi sure :

-Non je ne suis pas une fille… au grand contraire.

-Ha. Mais je n'ai pas parlé de quoi que ce soit ! Je…

-Oui mais tu le pensais. Maintenant fiche-moi la paix s'il-te-plait.

Toujours aussi surpris de sa façon étrange de se comporter, je lui demandai :

-Attend. J'ai une question. C'est ta première fois ici ?

Sans répondre il me refixa puis se retourna en direction de la fenêtre ou défilait le paysage nuageux. On roulait sur un pont à présent et la vue était magnifique, mais elle me donnait toutefois le vertige. « Je m'habituerai, avais-je songé. » Mello ne m'avait toujours pas répondu…

La dame des confiseries (d'ailleurs nommée Ginette) lança soudainement d'un ton suraigu :

-Boooooooooonbooooooooons ! Mes chouuuuus ! Voulez-vous des booooonbooooonsss ?

-Chocolat. 6 tablettes. Dit Mello sans toujours se retourner.

-Paaaaarfait ! Et toi, mon chou ?

-Je…rien, merci madame.

-Suuuuuuurrrrrr ?

Agacé, j'explosai :

-OUI M-A-D-A-M-E (soupir) Oui… 

-Paaaarrrrfaaaaaaaaaaiiiitt !

Puis elle tourna enfin les talons et se dirigea vers les autres victimes.

-Hey !cria Mello. Mon chocolat ! Mon…CHO-CO-LAT !

La dame se retourna.

-Voila, mon chou, répondit-elle après lui avoir tendu les sucreries.

Plus tard, je constatai que j'avais failli tomber amoureux d'un garçon. Et en plus, si malpoli ! Ho mon Dieu…


End file.
